How Far COMPLETE
by SlyGriff
Summary: It's been several years since the final battle. Severus is back at Hogwarts and Hermione is now the Charms Professor. What happens when she's fed up with his attitude? ONE-SHOT! Author's Note: This is my first song fic. Please be gentle!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Summary:** It's been several years since the final battle. Severus is back at Hogwarts and Hermione is now the Charms Professor. What happens when she's fed up with his attitude? ONE-SHOT!

**Author's Note:** This is my first song fic. Please be gentle!

**How Far?**

Hermione sat in her sitting room. She had been doing a lot of thinking lately, mainly about her relationship with her lover Severus Snape. The two had become an item halfway through her seventh year. As she stared into the fireplace she recalled the day their relationship had taken a turn. They had been working on a potion to hopefully weaken Voldemort at the time.

*Begin Flashback*

_Hermione had just added the final ingredient. The potion then had to simmer for two days before they knew if it would work or not. She and Severus had been working on the potion since July. Somewhere along that time they had somehow become friends._

"_It only has to simmer for two days._" _she said._

_"Good. I guess you should return to your room. It is nearly midnight,"_ _he replied as he wrote in the notebook they had been keeping on the potion. It keep log of what they had done, as well as what they had observed in their short meeting._

_"Good night Severus,"_ _she said as she stood up, brushing the dirt from her robes._

_Severus merely nodded. Hermione gathered her things and went to kiss his cheek. Just as she was starting to Severus turned his head and her lips met his. Both froze. But only for a second. She dropped her things as he turned and gathered her into his arms. It was he who deepened the kiss._

_She moaned as she clung desperately to him. He then grabbed her and sat her on the table. Both had felt the sexual tension that had been building between them for the past few months as they worked on the potion together. Hermione made the first move. She pulled away from him and began tearing at his robes. He quickly followed suit. Within moments, both were blissfully naked and their lips locked in battle once more, and their breaths were hitched in need._

_"Now Severus. Oh god please,"she moaned, as she felt his hardness pressed against her stomach. She could feel his fingers travel down her back side to her tight buttocks, before reaching her slick heat. He taunted her as he pressed a finger into her hot core. It was killing her._

_"Please what?" he demanded as he bit into her shoulder._

_"Ohhhh! Fuck me Severus! Dear god fuck me Severus. Now god dammit!" she cried, as his fingers rubbed the hard nub sending waves of pleasure throughout every limb of her body._

_Severus did exactly that. She screamed in pleasure as he slammed his cock into her over and over again. They clung to one another as he pounded her relentlessly. Driving her into the table beneath her. Hermione screamed her pleasure. He made her feel so alive. Like she was on fire and he was the only one who extinguish the flames._

_"Severus!"_

_"Hermione!"_

_They laid upon that table trembling, gasping and clinging to one another.__  
_

*End Flashback*

After that night, nothing was the same. They had been lovers ever since. What was bothering Hermione was that he refused to let her in. She had told him she loved him and he returned the words, but she didn't even know him. He never gave her the chance, and that was what pained her the most.

She stood up from her chair and entered her bedroom. That night Albus was having a talent show. She had decided that tonight she would give him an ultimatum. If he refused, then she was leaving. She had turned in her resignation with Albus at the beginning of January. If Severus didn't change she was gone, she didn't care if she really loved the school, but it was calling for necessary action. She could always go to another school.

Hermione sat beside Severus as the talent show began. He looked bored. Albus had insisted that the entire faculty be there. Hermione hadn't told him that she was singing. She wanted that to be a surprise.

"Thank you, Mr. Michaels. And now, our next contestant. Singing How Far by Martina McBride, Professor Granger!" seventh year Head Boy, Roman Pierce announced.

"You didn't tell me you were singing," Severus said, surprised. It wasn't quite like Hermione to sing. Everyone pictured her to be more of a bookworm; not a singer.

"I know. Severus, I want you to listen closely to the lyrics. This is your ultimatum," Hermione replied as she stood and headed for the stage.

_'Ultimatum? What the hell is she talking about?'_ Severus thought as she stood on the stage and the music began.

"There's a boat, I could sail away  
There's the sky, I could catch a plane  
There's a train, there's the tracks  
I could leave and I could choose to not come back  
Oh never come back

There you are, giving up the fight  
Here I am begging you to try  
Talk to me, let me in  
But you just put your wall back up again  
Oh when's it gonna end

How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far

There's a chance I could change my mind  
But I won't, not till you decide  
What you want, what you need  
Do you even care if I stay or leave  
Oh, what's it gonna be

How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far

Out of this chair, or just across the room  
Halfway down the block or halfway to the moon

How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say  
Yeah I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far"

Severus sat there stunned, as he listened to the lyrics, he realized what she had meant. He also realized she was serious. His heart was suddenly frozen in fear. He watched as Hermione exited the stage. Instead of returning to her seat she began walking toward the doors of the Great Hall. She was leaving.

He hadn't realized how much the relationship had really meant to her, he had only thought it'd be puppy love and that it would never go that far. He never really held student relationship's before. It wasn't a good thing to get mixed up with that sort of thing. It sort of scared him.

Severus jumped to his feet and began hurrying after her. She was deadly serious about the whole relationship, he didn't wish to break her heart.

He swept past the students who gaped at him in horror. He really didn't care if they knew.

Just as she reached the doors he yelled her name.

"HERMIONE STOP!"

Hermione stopped moving, but didn't face him. The entire hall had fallen deathly silent. The only sounds were that of Severus's footsteps as he approached Hermione. When he reached her he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I never knew you felt that way around me. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as he looked into her hazel eyes, as if he were looking for deeper answers.

"That's the problem, Severus, I shouldn't have had to!" She glared at him, holding back the hurt look in her eyes. "You heard the lyrics, so what's it going to be? How far will I have to go before you stop me?!" she asked as she faced away from him.

"You've gone far enough," he answered softly.

Severus grabbed Hermione, spun her around and crushed his lips against her. Hermione instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, Severus poured everything he felt for her into the kiss. When he pulled away both were left breathless.

He smiled down at her and she returned the smile. The last thing anyone in the hall saw or heard was Severus sweeping her into his arms and her laughter echoing down the hall as he headed for his chambers. He would be more open to her from now on, he had found what he was really looking for. He wouldn't let her be hurt from his own stupidity.

**The End!**


End file.
